16 listopada 1990
TP1 7.40 Ekspres gospodarczy 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.25 "Zawieszenie" - odc. 11 filmu CSRF z serii " Życie od kuchni" 10.30 Szkoła dla rodziców 12.00 - 16.00 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.00 Poznaj swój kraj: Złoty szlak 12.30 Brzmienie ciszy - film dok. 13.00 Fizyka dla humanistów: Newton 13.30 Spotkanie z literaturą: poezja patriotyczna przez wieki - od Bogurodzicy do Pierwszej Brygady 14.05 Agroszkoła: technologia uprawy pszenicy (2) 14.35 J. angielski (11) 15.05 Listy do siebie - film dok. 15.25 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: szkoła w naszych rękach 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Wideo - Top 16.20 Dla młodych widzów: Kaseta TDC (nowości techniczne) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Raport 17.55 10 minut 18.10 "Zabawa w chowanego"- odc. 11 filmu USA z serii "Star Trek, następne pokolenie" 18.50 Od "Kapitału" do kapitału 19.15 Dobranoc: Bouli 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Koleje wojny" - odc. 1 ser. filmu fab. prod. angielskiej 21.10 Program rozrywkowy 21.55 New York, New York - reportaż 22.25 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.40 Kronika MŚ w podnoszeniu ciężarów 22.55 Gilette - światowy serwis sportowy 23.25 Jutro w programie TP2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 7.00 CNN - Headline News 7.15 Uniwersalny kurs j. angielskiego 7.20 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 79 serialu USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 11.00 Burda - świat mody 11.15 "Bagdad Cafe" - odc. serialu komediowego USA 11.40 Bliżej świata - powtórz. przeglądu telewizji satelitarnych 12.50 "Crime story" - odc. 20 serialu kryminalnego USA 13.40 Expres gospodarczy (powtórz.) 14.00 CNN - Headline News 14.30 Katolicki magazyn młodzieżowy 15.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" 16.00 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 16.30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów 17.00 "Nad Niemnem" - odc. 3 serialu obyczajowego TVP 17.55 Uniwersalny kurs j. angielskiego 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 Program przedwyborczy 18.40-21.30 Program regionalny ze Szczecina 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Crime story" - powtórz. odc. 20 serialu USA 22.45 Nagrody brytyjskiego przemysłu fonograficznego 1990 0.20 Gdzie są taśmy z tamtych lat 0.55 CNN - Headline News 1.10 Uniwersalny kurs j. angielskiego 1.15 Program na sobotę TP Gdańsk 18.00 Debata polityczna 18.30 Retransmisja Programu II TP 18.40 Debata polityczna cd. 19.05 Film dla dzieci 19.20 Żuławskie wiatraki 19.30 Komando — film dok. 19.45 Powrót „Iskry" 20.05 Żuławskie wiatraki 20.10 Samorządność na wsi 20.20 „Semafor" dla dorosłych 20.30 Gość programu — K. Daukszewicz 20.40 Muzyka z satelity 20.55 Cisza i dźwięk — pr. muzyczny Program 1 (ZSRR) 4.30 Program informacyjno-muzyczny 6.35 Film animowany 6.55 „Silva" — film na motywach operetki J. Kalmana 9.15 Film dokumentalny 9.45 ..... Do lat szesnastu i więcej" 14.30 Wiadomości 14.45 „Skarbnica muzyczna" 15.25 „Postać" — program literacki dla młodzieży 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 Postęp. Informacja. Reklama 17.30 Występ meksykańskiego zespołu folklorystycznego 18.00 „W i D" przedstawia... 19.00 Dziennik 19.40 Magazyn reklamowy 19.55 „To było... było" 20.15 „W i D" przedstawia... (dokończenie) 23.40 „Życie Klima Samgina" — film tv, cz. XII 0.50 „Spotkanie z T. Szmygą" — film muzyczny 2.25 Miniatury symfoniczne rosyjskich i radzieckich kompozytorów 2.50 Zakończenie programu RTL Plus 6.00 Hallo Europa 8.35 Boutique 9.10 Springfield story 10.00 Die Zwei mit dem Dreh 11.00 Boutique 11.25 Sterntaler 11.35 Riskant 12.05 Gorący pieniądz 12.35 Polizeibericht 13.00 Bogaci i piękni 13.25 California Clan 14.10 Springfield story 14.50 Gut schmeckt's 15.15 Einfach tierisch 15.55 Damen Masters New York 16.45 Riskant 17.15 Gorący pieniądz 17.45 Sterntaler 18.00 California Clan 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 Die Himmelhunde von Boragora 20.15 Ihr Auftritt, Al Mundy 21.05 Nordwest deutsche Klassenloterie 21.15 Mo ist ihr Hobby 22.10 Anpfiff 23.05 RTL aktuell 23.15 Im Auftrag der Schwarzen Adlers 0.50 Panzerschlatt an der Marne 2.20 Der Ringer 3.45 Du darfst nicht langer schweigen 5.20 Captain Power FilmNet 7.00 Big Fella 9.00 Moonstruck 11.00 Ariuza 13.00 Vibes 15.00 The Last Winter 17.00 Critical Condition 19.00 Diamonds are Forever 21.00 Best Shot 23.00 Who's That Girl 1.00 Cat's Eye 3.00 lshtu 5.00 Obling Box Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat show 9.45 Panel Pot Pourri 10.00 Here's Lucy 11.00 Młodzi lekarze 12.00 Sky by Day 13.00 True Confessions 13.30 Sale of Century 14.00 Another World 14.50 As the World Turns 15.45 Loving 16.15 Trzech z kampanii 16.45 The D.J Kat show 18.00 Life's most Embarassing Moments 19.00 Sale of the Century 19.30 Family Ties 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 Hey Dad 21.00 Riptide 22.00 Hunter 23.00 Wrestling 0.00 The Deadly Earnnest Horror show Eurosport 6.00 Sky World Review 6.30 IBR 7.00 The DJ Kat show 9.30 Eurobics 10.00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 10.30 Polo The Dutch Open 11.00 Jazda figurowa na lodzie z Kanady 12.00 2-Man bobsleigh z Calgary 13.00 Eurobics 13.30 World Games 14.20 Piłka ręczna 15.30 Sailing puchar Kenwood 16.00 Tenis ATP 18.00 Jeździectwo z Holandii 19.00 Zapowiedzi na weekend 19.30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 20.00 Judo - mistrzostwa Europy 20.30 Jazda figurowa na lodzie 21.30 Mistrzostwa świata w aerobicu 22.00 Tenis ATP 23.00 Trax 1.00 Wiadomości Eurosportu